Operation . Ice crush
Operation Ice crush is a plan from Elizabeth to get the ice cream from Circus baby! this took place in 1983 (or 2016) Discription after Successfully stealing money from the Los Santos Casino and 2 weeks after the fredbear bite, Elizabeth has a birthday to have, along with his brother, and that it's her 9th birthday, so she starts making her friend deal the balloons, once she told about back in the 1970's, Elizabeth and chris were captured on the tantive 4th, but none of that. however, william later builds a new location for Elizabeth and chris, called Circus babys pizza world, and chris know that Baby is pretty. Elizabeth thinks it's unthinkable, but she instead likes it, leaving her friend to stay behind and watch sammy (her brother) The Mission Elizabeth is now having a birthday party at Circus babys pizza world with his brother, but when she wants to go near Circus baby, because she sees Baby blowing balloons and giving Cupcakes to children and ice cream, and that all the kids is enjoying their birthday party, she asks William, if she can go to her for ice cream, but he refuses, because she ends up stealing Casino money, so She starts a plan Step 1: get William Distracted to go to the bathroom (or talk to an employee) Step 2: rush to Circus baby quietly without looking Step 3: ask for an Ice cream quietly Death while Baby gives the Ice cream to her, her torso opens up and a giant Claw comes out and grabs her, killing Elizabeth! according to Baby, Elizabeth walked closer and then got Clawed, and there were screaming for a moment, and then other Children rushed in again, but couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement! Meanwhile, Chris (her brother) later sits down on a office chair as Elizabeth fake died, and says " I feel a great disturbance in the pizzeria chain, as if one girls voice cried out in terror, and was suddenly silenced". Real Aftermath it turns out Elizabeth survived Babys claw, once she was stuck inside air tanker until almost setting off the springlocks, but she did, and she had springlock failure and now the suit is now starting to blood up, but she managed to escape quickly, by using a crowbar, and once she got out of the suit, herself is now scratched and her shirt is almost torn, and she goes off to find William afton, but he left 7 minutes ago. after the failure of Operation Ice crush, she finally got back to william, but William blamed for her death, and she got grounded and Micheal said their moving in 6 days, and Chris was adobted for Drinking money! William later adobted her and then starts to move out, but Elizabeth later became a junk dealer and Scavanger, but once thanos wipes half the universe with the infinity gauntlet, she disintegrates from the fingersnap Fake Aftermath after the operation fails, Elizabeth became stuck in the suit until what seemed 10 days, but not until she gets the springlocks loose, then she dies. after Baby is scooped and ejected and burned (fnaf 6), she is later sent to the Afterlife, but after that, she is sent to the punishment, but not long after she comes back to life and does the same thing, like in the real aftermath! becoming a junk dealer and Scavanger, (the same thing) and disintegrates from thanos's fingersnap Fortnite the movie though it doesn't show up as a flashback, it was mentioned by Zoey that they had a Birthday party before they heard the scream while drunk. it was said that Elizabeth saw them get drunk before getting clawed Caillou Endgame though it does not appear as archive footage, it was mentioned that lucy was the one who got the consequence to that, and the Operation was filed on the sokovia accords to panel the united nations